I like her because she smiles at me and means it
by teamzanessa
Summary: Anyone can catch your eye, but it takes someone special to catch your heart. A Zanessa Story
1. Chapter 1

Zanessa Stories

Ashley and Vanessa were hanging at Vanessa's house when Vanessa's phone rang.

"Vanessa's Vulture Breading Service, how may I help you?"

"My grandmother's birthday is coming up and I was wondering if vultures are generally allowed in retirement homes?"

"ZAC!!"

"Hey Nessa! What are you doing?"

"Umm… just hanging with Ash. Why?"

"Oh never mind, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"No, no come!"

"Okay! See you in ten!"

"Bye!"

Vanessa squeals and jumps on her bed.

"You so like him!"

"I so do not!"

"Oh please, Nessa you are such a terrible liar!"

Vanessa sighs and walks into the bathroom. Ashley follows her singing "Zac and Nessa sitting in a tree!"

"Oh be quiet."

"Come on Vanessa, I've never seen you blush so much! Admit it, you like him."

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" Vanessa squealed and bounded down the stairs. Ashley rolled her eyes, sighed, and went to greet Zac.

Vanessa had already let Zac in when Ashley arrived downstairs.

"Why do you have your purse and jacket? Are you leaving?"

"Oh ya I have a uhh… dentist appointment. I totally spaced. I'll call you later okay." She said winking as she walked out the door. Vanessa stuck out her tongue and turned to Zac.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well, I just drove by a carnival that looked kinda fun…?"

"Okay! Let me get my purse!" She hopped up the stairs, leaving Zac in the living room.

In Vanessa's Room

She grabbed her purse and stopped in the bathroom to check her hair. As she fiddled with her bangs she thought to herself _Do I like him?? Could I really like Zac like that?? No I can't get into that again… _

"You comin' NessQuick? Err… NessSlow? Uhh… NessPoke? Ness…"

She ran down the stairs and pulled him out the door.

At the carnival

"Oooooo cotton candy!" Vanessa said skipping back towards Zac.

"Hey Zac…" She began.

He cut her off, "I'd love to buy you some."

"One pink cotton candy please."

"Alright here you go, that'll be 3."

"Thanks Zac!" She said, reaching for it, but Zac held it above his head.

"First…you've got to go on a rollercoaster with me."

"But Zac you know I'm scared of roller coasters!"

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Oh… fine, but you'd better give me my cotton candy!"

"I will. Let's go on this one!"

Zac and Vanessa got into the car. The car clicked onto the track and slowly climbed up the hill.

"Zac… I-I don't know about this…"

Zac reached for her hand and smiled reassuringly. Vanessa smiled back butterflies instantly filling her stomach. She squeezed his hand and screamed as they reached the top of the hill.

Later that night

"Wow you can see everything from up here!"

"I know the ferris wheel is so cool at night."

"Y-ya." Vanessa said shivering.

"Oh Nessa you're freezing!" He said draping his jacket over her and pulling her closer.

In the car

"Thanks Zac, I had so much fun tonight." Vanessa said, yawning and closing her eyes.

"You're welcome." He whispered, smiling softly at the already-sleeping Vanessa.

At the stop-light he turned to look at her. _She's so beautiful when she's sleeping… _Zac thought to himself. He then heard cars beeping behind him and realized the light had turned green. Vanessa sleepily opened her eyes and quietly watched out the window.

"If only she knew…" Zac said to himself, sighing.

"What?" Vanessa asked turning to look at him.

"Oh… uhh… I didn't realize you were awake." He said as they were pulling up to Vanessa's house. She got out of the car.

"Good night."

"Good night."

Vanessa waved before closing the door behind her. She climbed into bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vanessa woke up to her phone vibrating wildly on her bedside table. She slowly rolled over in bed to answer the phone sleepily, "He-Hello?"

"Hi Vanessa!"

"Kenny?"

"Ya, I was just calling to tell you that we will be leaving for our tour on Wednesday."

"Okay… thanks."

"Good-bye!"

"Good-bye see you then."

Vanessa sank back down into her covers and suddenly realized that she was still wearing Zac's jacket. _Was Zac talking about me last night? What did he mean by "If only she knew…"? Was there something he wanted to tell me? I hope everything's okay. Should I call him? He'll probably be wanting his jacket back._ Vanessa picked up her phone and dialed Zac's number.

"Hello?"

"Umm… hi it's me."

"Hey sleepy-head!" Zac chuckled

"What? How did you know I just woke up?!"

"You were pretty zonked last night."

"Oh ya…"

"So what's up?"

"Kenny just called, we're leaving for the tour on Wednesday."

"I'm bummed I can't go."

"What? Why?" Vanessa said confused

"Oh I thought Kenny told you… I have to start filming for Hairspray tomorrow."

"Oh… then who will sing the duets with me?" Vanessa mumbled disappointed

"I think Drew's going to fill in for me."

"Uhh… okay. I have your jacket. When do you want me to bring it to you?"

"We could meet up for lunch or something before I leave."

"Sounds great!"

"How about I pick you up at 1?"

"Okay see you then."

"Bye Nessa!"

Vanessa set down the phone, checked the time, realizing it was already noon, she headed to the shower. Just as Vanessa was finishing her hair, the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" She called, "I'll be there in a minute!"

He sat down on the couch right as Vanessa came skipping down the stairs.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep! So where do you want to eat?"

"NoNo's Café sound good?"

"Fantastic!"

*Later*

As they were finishing their lunches, Zac's alarm on his phone went off, reminding him that he had an interview in 15 min.

"Oh my gosh Nessa I'm so sorry! I have an interview to go to! I totally forgot! I'll call you!" And with that, he ran out the door.

"Uhh…Bye…" She finished eating and then discovered she didn't have a ride home. She took out her phone and called up Ashley, hoping she wasn't doing anything.

"Hi V. What's up?"

"Umm…I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure what do you need?"

"Can you come pick me up at NoNo's?"

"Okay… I'll be there in 5."

"Thanks Ash, you're the best!"

"I know!"

*In the car*

"How exactly did you end up here without a car?"

"Well… I was here with Zac, but he had to get to an interview. And I didn't realize I wouldn't have a way to get home."

"Wait! Were you on a date?!?"

"No… We were just hanging out as friends… Why can't a boy and a girl just be friends anymore!?! I mean seriously every time Zac and I are alone together we're 'on a date'!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry Vanessa. I shouldn't have accused you two of dating… Do you think a sleepover could make up for it?"

"Oh… okay!"

"Great!"

After a long night of watching movies, eating candy, and throwing popcorn, they both fell asleep on the couch.

In the morning, Vanessa woke up next to a sleeping Ashley. She lay there for a couple minutes thinking about all she had to do that day. She decided to leave Ashley a note that she was going home. Vanessa took a shower first and then started packing for the tour. When she pulled out her suitcase she noticed something on the floor. Zac's jacket! She checked her watch. _10:40… Zac's plane leaves in 40 minutes!! I have to get the airport. _

Vanessa ran out the door to her car, and drove as fast she could. After she parked the car, she reached back to get the jacket and realized it wasn't there. She had forgotten it again! She still bolted inside the airport, running at full speed. Vanessa saw him as he was about to board the plane.

"Zac!! Zac wait!!"

Zac instantly turned around at the sound of the voice he knew and loved.

"Zac! I- I was bringing you your jacket, but I was in such I rush that I forgot it and then I didn't know it until I was here. I'm sorry! I should have just brought it to lunch, but I forgot it then too. I'm so sorry! I just-" Vanessa said half crying, half trying to catch her breath.

"It's okay Nessa. I'm glad you came. I never got to say a proper good-bye…" The last boarding call cut him off. He kissed her on the cheek, smiled, and turned to leave.

Vanessa stood there watched Zac disappear down the corridor. She walked to the window, as the plane pulled from the gate, she sighed, "I'm going to miss you…"


End file.
